Gabe's Johto Pokemon Adventures Episode 5: Gabe's 1st Johto Gym Battle
by DisneyFan229
Summary: In Gabe's first gym battle in the Johto region, she fights against Falkner to win the Zephyr Badge. She uses her Eevee, Eve to fight Falkner's Pidgeotto. But Pidgeotto proves to be too strong and Eve is almost brutally beaten and then an amazing evolution helps Gabe win her first badge.


This will be a gym battle between Gabe and Falkner. They will have a three on three battle. Only challengers are allowed to subistitute Pokemon. Go Pik! Gabe released her first Pokemon. Go Pidgey! Falkner released his first Pokemon. Hey, I have an Pidgey of my own! Gabe called to Falkner. Do you now? I bet it's not as strong as my Pidgey! Falkner said. My Pidgey's extremely strong. It should be able to take your Pikachu down. I don't think so! Gabe snapped. Battle begin! The judge called. You have the first attack! Falkner told Gabe. Okay, Pik use quick attack! Gabe ordered. Pik used his quick attack heading right towards Pidgey. Pidgey, use gust attack! Falkner ordered. Pidgey used its gust attack to knock Pik back. Pik use thunderbolt! Gabe ordered. Pik unleashed a very powerful thunderbolt which knocked Pidgey to the ground. Pidgey is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Strong Pikachu! I bet it won't be able to beat my Spearow. Falkner said as he released his next Pokemon. Spearow, What's that? Gabe looked it up in her PokeDex. _Spearow, The Tiny Bird Pokemon,_ _To protect its territory, it flies around ceaselessly, making high-pitched cries._ Cool! Gabe cried. Pik, you take a rest! Cynthia, I choose you! She released her next Pokemon. A fire-type should have an advantage over a flying type. But my Spearow won't be taken down so easily. Its attacks are extremely strong. Falkner explained. I wouldn't be so sure! Gabe said. Cynthia use flamethrower! Gabe ordered. Cynda! Quil! Cynthia cried as she released a huge flamethrower towards Spearow knocking it out. Spearow is unable to battle! Cyndaqul wins! So far so good Gabe, but just try to beat my last Pokemon, Come on out Pidgeotto! Falkner released his last Pokemon. Pidgeotto, hmm. Gabe looked it up in her PokeDex. _Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidgey._ _It immobilizes its prey using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest._ Go Eve! Gabe released her last Pokemon. Eve appeared ready for battle. An Eevee, please! It won't be able to do any attacks on my Pidgeotto. Falkner laughed out loud. Eve has always been there for me when I need her. She will be able to beat your Pidgeotto in a heartbeat. Gabe snapped. Eve, use double edge! Gabe ordered. An attack which damages the oppenant. Pidgeotto use gust attack! Pidgeotto used gust to knock Eve backwards. Eve tried her best to stay on the ground. Give it up! Your Eevee will never be able to defeat my Pidgeotto. Falkner told Gabe. We'll see, Eve use swift! Gabe ordered. Pidgeotto use gust attack again! Pidgeotto released another gust attack. No matter how many times Eve tried to fight, she got beaten. She was almost brutally beaten when Gabe knelt down next to her and petted her mane. Eve, you're a good girl, always remember that I will always love you. Eevee! With new courage, Eve stood up and a light flashed from her body. What's going on? Gabe wondered. Your Eevee is evolving! Falkner pointed out. Eve's body grew larger and her tail turned into a forked tail. A gem appeared on her forehead. Her ears grew larger. Then the light stopped and an Espeon stood in Eve's place. Whoa, what is that Pokemon? Gabe wondered as she looked it up in her PokeDex. _Espeon, The Sun Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee, By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move._ Espy! Eve smiled at Gabe as Gabe hugged her. Right Eve, go! Use psybeam! Gabe ordered. Espeon! Espy cried as she unleashed a psybeam attack which knocked out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Eevee wins! Which means the victory goes to Gabe, the challenger! Gabe smiled as she hugged Eve. Eve, we did it! Espy! Eve rubbed her head against Gabe as she stroked her lavender fur. Congraultaions, the Zephyr badge goes to you! Falkner handed a badge to Gabe who was standing by her Espeon, Eve, Pik, and Cynthia. I did it! Gabe cried. I won my first Johto gym badge! Her Pokemon jumped into the air with her. Good luck on your journey Gabe, Falkner held his hand out. Gabe took it and shook it. And with Eve, her brand-newly evolved Espeon by her side, the journey continues. 


End file.
